


one shot.

by chanyeolzin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Apocalypse, Chemical Weapons, M/M, War
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolzin/pseuds/chanyeolzin
Summary: O mundo havia se tornado um desastre absoluto. Tudo afundado em petróleo e um ataque de armas químicas de 5 em 5 dias, eram todos contra todos, e quem conseguia fazer amizades no meio de tanta morte, tinha que ficar cauteloso, tomando conta do parceiro de canto de olho.No final, não sabia-se se as pessoas ainda eram confiáveis ou não, apenas que elas podiam te matar se você não tivesse cuidado.Mas, querendo ou não, eram tempos de revolução, e tinham pessoas que lutavam com garra, morriam, tornavam-se inertes, sumiam do mapa, criavam coisas ou apenas tentavam não morrer, se escondendo de tudo e de todos.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay





	one shot.

\- É, todos correram, de novo. - Contou Sehun, desolado, ao seu gravador. - Não tem aparecido muitos por aqui, tenho ficado com fome. Não que eu vá os matar, como sempre. Acho que sou muito bonzinho com quem aparece por aqui, sabe? Nunca os matei, só os abordava e roubava comida e munição. Provavelmente descobriram que aqui é a minha área e pararam de passar por aqui. Triste. - Um sorrisinho desesperado apareceu em seus lábios, o pânico em morrer de fome era tanto que sua ansiedade vinha como um caminhão em alta velocidade, que só pararia caso ele conseguisse se manter vivo entre tantos loucos. 

As mãos cheias de calos e ásperas pausaram a gravação de sua voz. Ele se levantou e pôs a jaqueta de couro preto no corpo, surrada como nunca tinha aparentado antes, enfiou seu arco e as flechas nas costas, encaixou a mochila verde com estampa militar em um dos ombros e colocou o capacete preto na cabeça, que amassou os fios negros já antes bagunçados. Voltou para o balcão onde havia largado o gravador, botou umas 2 fitas reservas no bolso da mochila e voltou com a gravação, tornando a falar.

\- Vou sair e ir pro centro. Orando pra não me matarem lá. - Ele soltou um riso rouco e cansado. - O pessoal diz que quem convive lá é barra pesada. - Ele deu um suspiro pesado, largando os ombros.

Enquanto Sehun pausava a gravação novamente, subia em sua moto e ia em direção ao centro, Chanyeol tentava ter um diálogo que fizesse pelo menos algum sentido com seu android.

\- Olha, você não pode simplesmente pegar as minhas coisas e colocar tudo do lado de fora como se fosse fazer algum tipo de exposição. E eu não torturei o KyungSoo à toa só pra ele colocar um chip de sentimentos e comportamentos e você ficar, bem... - O mais alto encarou o android baixinho, com os cílios pintados de rímel vermelho rosado e o delineado da mesma cor, delicado como sempre, com sua postura ereta que indicaria que poderia ser um bailarino bem treinado ou um agente secreto de mesmo nível, porque, poderia ser, mas Park não arriscaria pô-lo em missões importantes e perigosas, ainda mais ele, seu androidzinho, que era considerado burro pelo mais alto. - Não tenho palavra melhor para definir a não ser... Viadagem. - Disse, sincero.

\- Mas o que é isso? - O android entortou levemente a cabeça para o lado, colocando um sorrisinho realmente inocente no rosto. Essa palavra não estava em sua biblioteca de palavras, tanto como já ouvidas ou como já dita. - Que palavra é essa? - Repetiu, corrigindo-se, a voz soando como se fosse humana.

Chanyeol, entretanto, não respondeu. Ficou maravilhado em como seu robozinho poderia ser fofo e agradável para todos os momentos, inocente e imaculado, sem conhecer metade das ofensas que seu humano conhecia. KyungSoo havia feito uma obra de arte, uma grande perfeição intocada. Os chips de auto-aprendizado realmente funcionavam como deveriam, ao menos ele já sabia um pouco mais do que palavras básicas e conseguia ter uma conversação consistente, claro que ele deslizava e não conhecia muitas gírias, mas elas não estariam em um dicionário comum, então o android tinha suas justificativas para desconhecê-las. Mas ele aprendia, e aprendia rápido, estudando seus sistemas, ele conhecia mais e mais palavras em seu dicionário, salvando as que sabia que teriam um uso mais tarde.

\- Hm... - O baixinho ficou plantado no chão, intrigado com a falta de resposta vinda por parte de seu humano. - Yeollie? - Chamou, doce. - Yeol? - Ele chamou novamente, queria atenção, vinda de alguém, não importava. Suas mãos fazendo um movimento repetido de cima a baixo na frente do rosto de Chanyeol, mas ele não respondia, suas íris diferentes uma da outra seguindo suas pupilas, imóveis como nunca. - Ah...

Mas antes que o android pudesse fazer algo ou ao menos sair daquele lugar do chão, ele ouviu uma moto passando bem pertinho da entrada do bunker. Seus ouvidos mecânicos captaram o quebrar das folhas secas por rodas. Por cima do bunker, que além das pessoas que estavam nele sabiam, desconhecido, Sehun passava com sua moto.

A entrada para a cidade estava tão perto... Ele nem conseguia acreditar! Estava maravilhado em como aquelas armas químicas eram poderosas e conseguiam destruir absolutamente tudo. 

Seus olhos esquadrinharam a destruição. Os prédios despedaçados, com pedaços caídos aqui e uma parte se deteriorando lá, tudo cheirava a enxofre, ácido e podridão.

\- Woa... - Ele disse, surpreso, pisando nas folhas amarelas e quebrando-as, vendo a divisa entre o asfalto e o chão de terra molhada pela chuva do dia anterior. - Isso é.... Um lindo desastre! - Sussurrou, tocando em um dos prédios quebrados, antes branco, agora marrom.

O android parou de chofre, suspirando, mesmo que não precisasse de oxigênio para continuar funcionando


End file.
